Love & Skateboards
by Rockets Love
Summary: Zeke & Olivia broke up this Summer.Now Zeke is starting his Junior year single, until he meets the new girl Luci.Luther encourages the romance, while Olivia protests it.But when everything seems perfect, Zeke & Luci's lives change forever. Zeke/OC
1. Chapter 1: Love at First Stumble

**Author's Note: **ok, well I know there are Zeke/OC stories out there, but I promise… mine is original (:

**Copy Rights: **At this point I don't own _Zeke and Luther_, but I do own Luci (short for Lucile)

* * *

_Point of View: Third Person_

Unlike their common hobbies, Zeke Thatcher and Luther Waffles were actually at school, and it was their first day of their junior year.

Like most activities, Luther was incredibly excited for the socialization of the school sadly he didn't feel that way about the schooling part of school.

However, Zeke dreaded walking into school. Ever since he broke up with Olivia, things were… depressing.

As he walked into the school with no skateboard in hand, but a backpack on back, he witnessed Olivia standing and socializing with some her female friends. Zeke starred until something or one physically struck him and he fell to the ground.

He came back to reality and realized her pushed a new and petite young girl, that he assumed to also be a junior. Once he realized this he said to the girl helping her pick up the items that slipped out of her hands "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was walking"

_Point of View: Zeke Thatcher's_

Oh gosh! I bumped into a **girl **while I was so caught up in a **girl** I already lost. After I apologize and she responds "No, no its ok" she kind of rushed speaking, like she was nervous, so I decide to calm her down.

"hey, hey, no it's my fault…" I pause momentarily, then continue "I'm Zeke by the way"

She looked up from her dark brown hair and I saw her piercing, crystal blue eyes starred at me and her lips opened, and she spoke "Oh, um, I'm Lucile… but my friends call me Luci"

Were standing now, and Luci is actually pretty. She was skinny, but a good, attractive skinny, not that chicken leg, as thin as a bone skinny. She had dark brown, medium length hair that made her stunning blue eyes stand out so much more.

I decide to keep the conversation going and I ask her "so what grade you in?"

"Junior" she replies now hold all her belongings

"Oh, me too. You new?" I ask now that I know a little more about her, and I did say a little, her first name and grade aren't much, but that's a start.

"Ya, I just moved her from Wisconsin" She replied, wow she was really pretty.

I guess I can show off a little Zeke now, so I say "So, you moved from Wisconsin- the cheese kingdom to Clallam, Washington. Why?"

I guess it work cause she let out a chuckle as we walked into the building and said "I guess to many cows"

Now, we both laughed a bit, and looked each other in the eyes. It wasn't an awkward moment, but nice… until Luther called my name, and I excused myself saying "well, I gotta go… see you around"

I ran off to Luther as Lucile waved goodbye. I have to admit it though, even with that small encounter, I feel a lot less heartbroken over Olivia- and hey, Luci is pretty cute.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know very short! But if I get reviews, I promise more… and don't worry this isn't pure fluff… I am planning on drama along the way and I will be searching for a picture of Luci.

And do you think that I should spell Lucile's name_ Luci _or_ Lucy_?

I can make either work in, just I need to know. And I will update fast since I am on my 2 week Christmas break! (: So just review, and I will update soon! Haha that kind of rhymed (:

-Samantha (:


	2. Chapter 2: Lost in the Pool of Love

**Author's Note: **yes, I changed the title of the story to 'Love & Rockets' & if you watched My Life as Liz on MTV… you'll get it.

**Copy Rights:** sadly, I do not own Zeke and Luther, but I do own Luci.

* * *

_Point of View: Zeke Thatcher_

I was sitting in 5th period, English, and Mrs. Patterson (aka Mrs. Fatterson- I know, lame… but that was basically all we could come up with) already gave us an assignment. And it was the first day!

So we had to right a five paragraph essay on what our summer was like, and obviously I lied and didn't say I spent all summer getting dumped by Olivia… and then crying myself to sleep every night because of her. But instead I said that I chilled with Luther and hung out with the skateboarders.

But then Luci's paper got sent up to me. It really sucked that our only class together was the only one that we had assigned seats to. But we may have 6th and 7th together. And hey- I could ask her at lunch… which we had next.

Mrs. Fatterson stood in front of me and said in a bitchy tone "Eh hem...! Mr. Thatcher- paper in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

I quickly handed her the papers and she walked back to her desk as the lunch bell rang.

Luci was almost outside the door and I quickly picked up my stuff and stumbled across the room, and I almost caught up to her. Almost.

You see, Luther pulled me aside when I was outside the English room and said to me "duuude! We gotta skip lunch today! I heard Kojo in Physics and the found an empty pool! That's gonna be great skatage!"

I really didn't want to let Luci go, but I couldn't let Luther down. He made that little baby-begging face he makes. I let out a sigh and say "Ugh, sure fine Luth… let's go"

_Point of View: Luci Brighton_

I sat in Clallam High School's cafeteria, I purchased my lunch and sat alone for awhile, until a thin brown eyed, brunette came up to me and sounded nice… at first.

"So, um I saw you with Zeke this morning" the young girl said a little insecure about something.

"Ugh… ok we accidently bumped into each other this morning- not the end of the world" I retorted

The girl rolled the brown orbs in her head and said to me "look I just want to help you. Zeke and I dated for awhile… and it didn't end well… if he like, flirts he is probably on the rebound"

"Wow." That is all I could get out of my mouth… no wonder they broke up

"Wow what? I ended it. He is way too into skateboarding, that's all he ever did really" She said, maybe she was right- but I don't think she is one to trust… just yet

"Um… ok whatever" I said, I would much rather be left as a loner right now that with this girl.

"Well bye!" she said in a perky tone, jumping to her click.

I wasted almost half of lunch alone now. Some people looked at me, some looks said whoa! New girl… loner and loser! Others said poor girl, nobody to be with… I could sit with her but then again… I have friends. But it was all ok, because I saw Zeke walked into the cafeteria with a red headed "ginger"

I could merely here what they were saying.

"Luth, how could you think when Kojo said he just got a pool to he found an empty one?" Zeke asked a little upset, yet humored

"I dunno! I just did" I guess his name was Luth, so, Luth said

Zeke chuckled and said "ugh fine, but Luther if this happens again… I will blame you"

"Ok whatever" Luther said in a mocking tone, but they both laughed- well they seemed like close friends.

But as Luther continued to laugh, Zeke stopped and stared at something or one. Oh shit! He's looking at me!

* * *

**Author's Note: **well _CLIFF HANGER!_ I think it's time for an evil laugh… hmm? Muhahaha!

Alrighty then, so I decided with Luci… since it was half&half review, I asked my friend&she said Luci.

So good bye my dear old chums&remember I updated in only two days… that's pretty good I think (:

So good bye, fair well, to you my dear.

-Samantha (:


	3. Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye

I am sorry my dedicate readers!

But my laptop broke and cannot update! But I am here to inform you of something more that my technological difficulties.

I have decided to **discontinue** this story.

If you wish to get the right and continue it, please message me or review this "chapter".

Within **one week** of this "chapter" the story will be deleted, and if it the rights have been transfered, I shall "update" you with a new "chapter" telling you the new author.

Thank you for all your support! Each and every one of you!

I just have decided I have too much to work on, but with summer coming up, I may re-continue or re-start these if I choose to. But I have decided to begin original stories, besides the few I have posted (and abandoned) on Fiction Press.

If you would like to read my new story, message me or review this "chapter" and tell me so.

My story is about a Jewish boy in a prejudice Christian area falling in love with a Christian girl and facing the judgement and harassment it come with. It is more of an anti-prejudice story than romance, but obviously there is some in there.

Well I hope some one gets the rights and Keep in touch!

This story will be deleted **June 13, 2011.**

Your Former Author,

Rockets Love


	4. Chapter 4:Final Notice

Hi Guys! Yes, once again it is your soon to be former author. Just two things.

On _Love & Skateboards _ONE person wanted so they get it! Congrats **Rated L for Loser**

Now onto _Breathe _alot of you reviewed saying you want it, and one messaged. But I have decided that I need you all to write a SHORT chapter of the story, and basically if you skip the next chapter just do a fill in if you'd like.

Now here are some boosts to help you!

PLEASE:

-MESSAGE ME not review (will not count if a review)

-no OC's

-no Nina singing (if anyone sings, just Fabian please- i only makes sense since they mentioned it into the show)

-no killing any characters except any one who was in the society! (except Mr. Winkler he stays!)

-Mandatory pairings: Fabina and Jason/Patricia

-baby MUST be a boy

and NOT longer than 1,00 - 2,000 words i have no time to read anything longer

THATS all!

* * *

Must be in by Monday (June 13, 2011) at 4:30 pm Pacific time!

Kay get to it!

You former author,

Rockets Love


End file.
